ROBLOX Jailbreak Wiki
Home Page ---- Jailbreak is a Free to Play 2017 Prison-Escape Game made by Asimo3089 and Badcc, who are a part of a developing studio known as "Badimo." Like any other Prison game, a player's goal depends on the team they join. A Prisoner tries to break out of jail and become a successful Criminal, which includes robbing Banks, & Jewelry Stores. The Police try to keep prisoners in jail, arrest criminals, and stop robberies. The World of Jailbreak is pretty massive, so there is tons of stuff to explore and discover. Due to that Fact, this very Wiki has been made for the purpose of helping players figure out how the game works, its locations, its guns, keeping up with any of the recent updates, etc. Again, this game is free to play, but you can use ROBUX to acquire In-Game benefits, which is course optional. :If you are new or have any spare time, please read the Wikia Guidelines if you can. ::Wanting to meet the Staff Team? Click here. ---- Gameplay Prisoners spawn in their cell with nothing. However, they can Pickpocket an officer's keycard by walking behind them and hold-clicking on their back. After obtaining the keycard, the prisoner is allowed to open all doors which require a keycard until they die or get arrested. However, the policeman the card was stolen from will be notified and may arrest you without penalty. Using the keycard, you can escape the prison and become a criminal. Another way to escape is to punch an electric box that is next to the police armor doors. You can also jump over the fence, with the help of a door next to the electric box. Punching it 10 times will cause the gate to open briefly due to malfunctioning, letting the prisoners lift up the gate crouch under it to get to the parking lot of the prison, and then they could either hop above the fences with the help of a police car, or crawl under a fence that has a makeshift hole in it. Once you actually get out of the prison, you will have to make your way towards a Camaro which spawns on the left side of the prison, which will then let you escape into the city. Police spawn in the police station at the prison, or they will spawn in the police station that's located in the city. Police spawn with three things: a Pistol, some Handcuffs, and a Taser. Officers get $100 for arresting prisoners who were not innocent and lose $25 for arresting innocents. Arresting a non-innocent criminal will give additional money based on the criminal's bounty, which depends on how many police that criminal killed and how many times that criminal robbed the bank or jewelry store since they were last arrested. '''*'Pickpocketing a police officer can give you one of three things: A keycard used for unlocking locked doors, a pistol, or $50 from the police officer. The chances of stealing money from an officer is extremely low.*''